


London Calling

by LunaLoudFan23



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLoudFan23/pseuds/LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Newly engaged and under stress, Luna and Sam decide to take a trip to London. But, things don't exactly go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Luna and Sam were in the mist of preparing for their wedding as Luna sat on the couch looking at different magazines. “I can’t believe I’m getting married to Sam. It’s like a dream come true.” the brunette said to herself. Sam came in and said, “I feel the same way, Lunes.”   
“Hey, love.” Luna said in her British accent. “Hey.” Sam said, sitting next to Luna and kissing her lips tenderly.   
“There’s a lot of stuff that needs to get done before our big day.” Luna said. “I know. Which is why I think we need to get away from all of this for a while. Let’s take a trip.” Sam said.   
“But, isn’t honeymoon supposed to be after the wedding?” Luna asked. Sam giggled and said, “It’s not our honeymoon, silly. It’s just a little personal time for the two of us. We could go to London.” Sam said.   
The only thing Luna had to hear was ‘London’ and she was on board. She grabbed Sam, pulled her close and French kissed her passionately. “Come on, dude! Let’s go tell my ‘rents!” Luna said excitedly as she went to the backyard with Sam still in a daze on the couch.   
“Mom! Popstar! Guess what? Sam and I are going to London!” Luna said. “For your honeymoon?” Lynn Sr. asked.   
“No, brah. As a break from all of the wedding preparations. It was her idea.” Luna said. “It sounds great, Luna and I know that you want to spend time with Sam be the wedding. But, I want to make sure you girls are safe so I suggest you bring Chunk along.” Rita said.   
“No way! Chunky’s like family and everything, but I’m not a kid anymore. I’m sixteen and getting married!” Luna said in protest. “Please, Luna? Do this for me and your father. Chunk is from England so he’s more familiar with it than you.” Rita said. “Ugh. Fine.” Luna said reluctantly. Suddenly, they realized Lynn Sr. was nowhere in sight.   
“Where is Dad anyway?” Luna asked. At that moment, Lynn Sr. appeared again. He had on his bearskin and was talking like a Brit. “Dad, you aren’t going. It’s just Sam and I with Chunk.” Luna said.   
Luna and Sam loaded their stuff into Chuck’s van and Sam said, “Thanks for agreeing to come along, Chunk.” “No problem. Gotta make sure you girls don’t get into trouble after all.” Chunk said. Suddenly, they heard a small voice say, “Don’t leave yet.” Sam screamed while Chunk and Luna shouted, “Blimey!” Standing in the yard with a book in her hand was the Loud house’s resident goth. “Lucy, you scared us all half to death!” Luna said. “Only half? What a shame.” Lucy said. Luna gave an unamused look and Sam asked, “Whatcha got there, Lucy?”   
The nine year old showed them her book, which was about the infamous British serial killer. “Jack the Ripper?” Sam said. “Yes. I thought you could do some research while you're in London just in case.” Lucy said.   
“Thanks for the thought, Luce Change. But, there hasn’t been a serial killer in London for years. Plus, Sam and I want this trip to be sort of romantic.” Luna said. “I understand. Wait here.” Lucy said, going back inside.   
When she returned, she had exchanged the previous book for one about vampires. Sam looked confused and Luna said, “Thank you, Lucy.” while taking the book from her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

When the trio arrived in London, the most excited one was Luna. “London, baby! Whoo!” she shouted. Sam giggled as smiled admiringly at her fiancé.   
“Ahh. Jolly old England. Never thought I would be back here.” Chunk said. “What should we do first?” Sam asked.   
“Let’s get checked in. Then, I can show you girls around before we head back to the hotel and I could give the two of you some privacy.” Chunk said. “Rockin'!” Luna said.   
After getting checked in, Chunk showed the girls Big Ben, Westminster Abbey and things of that nature before they went back to the hotel. “I’m gonna put some stuff in the bathroom.” Sam said. “Alright, love.” Luna said, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.   
“Yo, Samurai! There’s a car chase on the TV!” Luna said. Sam came out of the bathroom quickly and the two sat on the bed together.   
Later, Luna was still watching TV when Sam asked, “Can we turn the TV off? Do we really want to spend the whole trip like this?” “You're right. I’m sorry, baby.” Luna said.   
“It’s okay, Lunes.” Sam said, smiling and staring at Luna while preening her hair. “What’s up, brah?” Luna asked. “Nothing, sweetie. You're just so adorable. Especially with those freckles of yours. They drive me wild.” Sam said, pulling Luna closer.   
Luna smiled and asked, “You know what drives me wild about you, love?” “No. What?” Sam said. “Everything. Especially those gorgeous golden locks.” Luna said, running her fingers through Sam's hair.   
“I love you, Luna.” Sam said. “I love you too.” Luna said.   
“I love you more.” Sam said, caressing Luna's cheek. “Not possible.” Luna said, grabbing Sam and pulling her into a passionate kiss then pinning her onto the bed continuing the kiss.   
After that was done, Luna began kissing and nibbling Sam's neck. Soon, the two were cuddling when Sam said, “Wow. If you're like that now, I’m in for a real treat after we're married.” Sam said. “Right as rain, love.” Luna said in her British accent.  
Sam giggled and asked, “So, what’s with the vampire book Lucy gave us before we left?” “About that. I should probably tell you exactly how I decided to put that letter in your locker.” Luna said before explaining the details of what happened. The letters for Lynn Sr., the signals, the tokens, everything.   
“So, that’s how you got the courage to put the letter in my locker? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Sam asked. “I don’t know. Guess there was never a good time for it. Plus, I was a little afraid you'd think it was bogus.” Luna said.   
“What do you mean?” Sam asked. “I mean you're everything to me, brah. You always have been. I didn’t want you to think I’m pathetic or a total weirdo or something.” Luna said.   
“I could never think that, Looney Tunes. You’re my beat friend and my soul mate. Remember when Leni accidentally killed my goldfish and you were freaking out, but then I told you that nothing will weaken my love for you?” Sam said. “Yeah?” Luna said.   
“Well, I meant it then and I still mean it now. You and I are a team, Luna. No matter what happens, I will always be right here by your side.” Sam said.   
Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. Luna answered it to see Chunk on the other side looking panicked. “Sorry to bother you girls, but there’s been an accident. Mick Swagger has been hurt and taken to the hospital.” Chunk said.


	3. Tempers Flare

Chunk took the girls to the hospital where Mick Swagger was and found out his room number. “I hope he’s okay.” Luna said. “So, what happened?” Sam asked Chunk.   
“Car crash. This nutter tried to run the bloke off the road.” Chunk said.   
They arrived at Mick's room and upon seeing her idol, Luna froze and started stuttering. “M-m-m…” she said. “Excuse me? Mr. Swagger?” Sam said to the singer.   
Mick looked at them and Sam said, “My name is Sam Sharp and this is my fiancé, Luna Loud. She’s a huge fan of yours. Mick nodded and said, “I’ve met Luna before. She’s a talented girl. It was really nice of you girls to come see me.”   
They talked with Mick for a while before getting a drink from the vending machine. Luna was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. “He'll be fine. Calm down.” Sam said.   
“Calm down?! The man who made me the way I am is lying in a hospital bed right now! And you're acting like you don’t even care!” Luna shouted. “I do care! I’m here with you, aren’t I? I’m the one who did all the talking in Mick's room because you couldn’t even say his name!” Sam said.   
“Yeah. Because you wanted all the focus on you! You're jealous because I have more talent and experience in the music business than you do!” Luna said.   
Sam was hurt, but she could see how frazzled Luna was so she remained calm. “Luna, take a deep breath. Your emotions are all over the place.” Sam said. “No, Sam! You just don’t get it! Sometimes you can be such a prima donna!” Luna said.   
Sam gasped in shock and Luna ran off. A few minutes later, Sam found her crying in the bathroom. “Lunes? Are you okay?” Sam said. “I didn’t mean it, love. I didn’t mean any of it.” Luna said through her tears.   
“I know, dear. I know. Shhhh…” Sam said, holding Luna in a comforting embrace. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Luna said.   
“It’s okay. It’s normal for tempers to get flared in situations like this. What do you say we head back to the hotel and I can give you a massage then get room service to bring you some English Breakfast Tea?” Sam said. “You're an angel. I don’t deserve you.” Luna said.   
The girls left Chunk at the hospital so he could keep them updated. Sam had Luna lay on her stomach across the bed then got on her and started rubbing her shoulders. “How does that feel, Looney Tunes?” Sam asked. “Rockin’, Samurai!” Luna said happily. Sam giggled and said, “Glad to see your feeling better.”   
“I love you, Sam.” Luna said. “I love you too. And I always will. Even if you get frazzled and start saying stuff out of frustration.” Sam said.   
After the massage was done, Sam called room service and told them to bring some bangers and mash with the tea. She had barely hung up the phone when Luna grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate French kiss. “What was that for, sweetie?” Sam asked in a daze. “Just a reminder of how amazing you are, love.” Luna said in her British accent before winking.   
Sam blushed and her stomach filled with butterflies. It was like she was falling in love all over again. “I'm glad we're engaged.” Sam said. “So am I.” Luna said.   
The girls had begun making out when room service arrived so Sam answered the door. Luna was surprised when the cart was brought in. “I thought you were gonna order English Breakfast Tea.” she said. “I did. But, I ordered bangers and mash too because I know it’s one of your favorites.” Sam said.   
“You really are an angel, Samurai. A beautiful, teal streaked angel.” Luna said, caressing Sam's cheek.  
Luna had finished her food and was drinking her tea when Chunk called so Sam answered. “Hello?” she said. “Hi, Sam. Is Luna with you?” Chunk said.   
“Yeah. Why?” Sam said. “Take the mobile into the hall so she can’t hear.” Chunk said.   
Sam did as requested and asked, “How is he?” “Not good. The bloke’s holding on by a thread he is.” Chunk said.   
“Luna’s gonna be gutted. Look at me. Now I’m talking like a Brit. Luna’s rubbing off on me.” Sam said.   
“Better get used to it. There’s gonna be a hell of a lot of rubbing after you're married.” Chunk said jokingly.   
“Chunk!” Sam said, turning red in embarrassment. “I know, that was rubbish. I apologize. Just trying to diffuse the tension.” Chunk said.


	4. Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the poem from Boy Meets World and added some stuff.

That night, Luna could hardly sleep from having nightmares about Mick dying. Finally, she woke up and Sam was sitting in front of her on the bed. “I heard you shouting in your sleep and got worried.” Sam said, placing a hand on Luna’s shoulder. “I’m scared, brah. Going to that Mick concert in seventh grade made me who I am. If he dies, I don’t know what I’ll have left.” Luna said.   
“You’ll have me. Try to sleep and we’ll go see Mick first thing in the morning.” Sam said, kissing Luna on the cheek before going back to her sleeping bag. “Okay. I love you, Samurai.” Luna said.   
“I love you too, Lunes.” Sam said. The next morning, Luna and Sam took turns getting dressed then went to the hospital with Chunk right behind them. When they arrived at Mick's room, he was resting and looked weak.   
“Mick?” Luna said. “Luna Loud. I see you’ve come back.” Mick said.   
“Yeah. Listen, dude. I did a lot of thinking and there’s something I need to tell you.” Luna said. “I’m all ears.” Mick said.   
“Before I got the courage to tell Sam how I feel, I would tell myself and my sibs that I would stop listening to your songs forever if it meant I could have her. Now it’s been over a year and we’re getting married. What I’m trying to say is that as much as it'll hurt, I know I have to let go. But, I promise we'll tell our kids about you so they know you’re reason for who I am.” Luna said. “That’s brilliant. Nice to know my legacy will live on. I want you to have something special of mine.” Mick said, taking something out of the drawer on the side table and handing it to Luna.   
It was a worn out guitar strap with Mick's name embroidered into it. “That’s the first guitar strap I had bespoke. Take it as a momentum and never forget this day.” Mick said. “Rockin'!” Luna said.   
“We should go now.” Chunk said. As they were leaving the room, Luna heard her name and turned around. “Never give up on your dream. I know you can do it.” Mick said.   
“See you on the other side, Sick Mick.” Luna said, throwing up the goats. Mick did the same thing.   
Luna and Sam walked hand in hand as they went to the park. “You sure you're okay?” Sam asked. “Yeah. It was hard saying goodbye to Mick. He’s always been second fiddle to you though, love.” Luna said, kissing Sam tenderly.   
That afternoon, Sam played her guitar while Luna wrote on a notepad. “Whatcha doin', purple pixie?” Sam asked. “Just working on a poem.” Luna said. “Ooh, poetry! Can I see?” Sam said.   
“Uhh… Not right now, dude. It’s kind of a surprise.” Luna said. “It’s for me, isn’t it?” Sam asked.   
Luna's face turned and Sam giggled then said, “I'll take that as a yes and get out of your hair. You’re ten kinds of adorable, Looney Tunes.” before caressing Luna’s cheek and taking her guitar as she left the room.   
A while later, Luna found Sam in the lobby playing her guitar. “She’s so beautiful.” Luna said to herself before walking over to her fiancé. “Hey, sweetie.” Sam said. “Hey. I’m done with my poem if you want to hear it.” Luna said, blushing nervously.   
Sam nodded and set her guitar done before turning her attention back to Luna, who cleared her throat and read from the notepad.   
Roses are red, violets are blue. My world turned upside down the day I met you. All day long, I think of you. How do you do the things you do? I love you, girl, with all my heart. Because you’re pretty! And you’re smart. I never should’ve yelled at you. I'll apologize for that until I run out of breath. Because losing you would be a fate worse than death. I can’t see me loving nobody but you for all my life. And when the day comes, I'll be happy to call you my wife. I’m lucky to have you, my beautiful sunshine girl. You're my world.   
“Oh, Lunes! That was beautiful!” Sam said, getting up and pulling Luna into a passionate kiss. Both girls held each other close and lifted a foot as the continued to swap saliva for a few minutes until Sam broke the kiss.   
“Wow, dude. You must’ve really liked the poem. We haven’t kissed each other that way in a while.” Luna said. “Well, I liked your letter and I like your songs. Why should a poem be any different?” Sam said, giving Luna an eskimo kiss.   
“I wish we were already married.” Luna said. “So do I. But, we will be soon.” Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mick’s funeral got arranged and Luna wanted to go, but she had nothing appropriate to wear so she and Sam end up watching it on TV instead. “Thanks for being here with me, Samurai.” Luna said. “Of course, Lunes. You need me right now. I'm never going to leave your side.” Sam said, holding Luna’s hand tightly.   
“Sam?” Luna said. “Yes, Luna?” Sam said.   
“Have I told you lately how rockin’ you are?” Luna asked. “Not vocally, but the way you kiss me is a pretty good indication.” Sam said, smiling.   
“I wish I could do something more than kiss you.” Luna said. The look in the brunette’s eyes told Sam what she was thinking and she began to blush. “Lunes…” Sam said.   
Luna gently lifted Sam's cheek so that they were face to face then they drew closer to each other until their lips met and began to kiss one another passionately.   
Sam could hear her name being called and realized she was dreaming. “Wake up, love.” Luna said. Sam opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of her fiancé. “Morning, sleeping beauty.” Luna said.   
“Hey, Looney Tunes.” Sam said. “That must’ve been some dream you were having. Wanna tell me about it?” Luna said.   
“Uhh… Maybe later. I’m gonna get dressed.” Sam said with her face ten shades of red as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. “Okay?” Luna said in a confused tone.   
A few minutes later, Sam came out of the bathroom with her daytime clothes on then saw Luna sitting on the bed and blushed again. “Your cheeks are wicked red today. Are you feeling alright?” Luna said. “It’s nothing, dear. I’m fine.” Sam said.   
“Come on, brah. Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Luna said, gently placing her hands on Sam's shoulders. The blonde sighed and said, “I was dreaming that we were watching Mick’s funeral on TV together. You thanked me for being there with you so I said that I’m never going to leave your side and held your hand. Then you asked me if you’ve told me lately how rockin’ I am and I told you that you kissing me was a pretty good indication. Then you said that you wish you could do more than kiss me and I could tell what you were thinking from the look in your eyes. We were making out when you woke me up, but I just know things were gonna reach a whole new level. That’s why I can’t stop blushing.”   
“Oh, Sam. Listen, dude. As much as I would love to reach that level with you, I would never try to get there unless we discussed it first. Besides, we’re gonna be married soon and it would be pretty bogus to cock up now.” Luna said. “You’re right.” Sam said, preening her hair.   
“Glad to see that you're up for it though.” Luna said with a grin. Sam punched the brunette's arm and she said, “I'm just messing with you, dude.” “And as I've said before, that little habit is gonna get you into hot water one of these days.” Sam said.   
“You can’t deny you like it though.” Luna said, grinning. “Shut up and kiss me, you big dork.” Sam said, grabbing Luna's shirt and pulling her into a passionate French kiss.   
The girls decided to spend as much time as possible together before leaving the next day so they made it like a date and did everything in London they could. The trip was really great except for a few little mishaps here and there. Now they could finish their wedding preparations when they got home.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Chuck was reading the newspaper when he came across a headline that caught his eye. “’Ello, governor.” Chunk said before taking the newspaper and knocking on the door to Luna and Sam's hotel room. It was pretty early so Sam was still in her pajamas when she answered the door. “What’s up, Chunk?” Sam asked.   
“Have a butchers at this, love.” Chunk said, showing Sam the headline.   
Mick Swagger Makes Full Recovery  
“Oh my gosh. Luna! Luna, wake up!” Sam said excitedly as she ran back into the room with the door still open and got on the bed. Luna gave me a tired groan and mumbled, “It’s too early. Five more minutes, brah.”   
“Come on, purple pixie. Chunk just showed me the newspaper. Mick's alive and fully recovered from the car crash!” Sam said. That got Luna’s attention. She shot up like a bullet and said, “What? Let me see that.”, taking the paper out of Sam’s hands.   
“Grabby much, Lunes?” Sam asked. “Sorry, dude.” Luna said before reading the article. “It’s okay. Your hair looks cute when it’s messed up like that by the way.” Sam said, smiling admiringly at her fiancé.   
Luna gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek before going back reading. “What’s it say?” Chunk said, still standing in the doorway. “It says after lots of rest, Mick got better and now he’s doing a concert in Liverpool.” Luna said.   
“That rocks! Too bad we can’t go.” Sam said. “Nah, dude. It’s alright.” Luna said. “But, you never miss one of Mick's concerts. Are you sick, sweetie?” Sam said, feeling Luna’s forehead to check for a fever.   
“I'm fine, baby. As long as Mick’s out of the hospital, that’s rockin'. Besides, we've gotta get back to the states so we can finish planning for our wedding.” Luna said. “Right as rain. You girls don’t wanna miss the most important day of your lives. I'll go pack up me belongings and let you two get ready.” Chunk said. “Okay! See ya!” Sam said.  
“Bye, Chunky!” Luna said. Chunk closed the door and left then Sam got off the bed so she could gather her stuff. “You know, this trip was great. Other than a few little mishaps here and there.” she said.   
“Yeah. It was pretty rockin'. I still think my ‘rents making us bring Chunk along was kinda bogus though.” Luna said. “You have a point there. But, think of it this way. After we get married, we can have alone time whenever we want and no one can stop us.” Sam said. Luna smiled and said, “Hey, Sam?” “Yeah?” Sam said.   
“Of all the people in the world who could’ve won the key to my heart, I'm glad it was you.” Luna said. “Right back ‘atcha, Looney Tunes.” Sam said. The couple wrapped their arms around and each other and kissed.   
After getting dressed, the girls met Chunk in the lobby with their luggage. Chunk said something in British slang, to which Luna responded with more British slang. Sam normally loved it when Luna talked like a Brit, but she was completely lost this time. “Lunes? Can I talk to you for a sec?” Sam said. “Of course, Samurai. What’s up?” Luna said. “If we’re going to be married soon, we need to be completely honest with each other. I hope what I have to say isn’t gonna hurt you or anything.” Sam said, grabbing hold of Luna’s hands before continuing as Luna had a worried look on her face. “Usually, you talking like a Brit doesn’t bother me. In fact, I think it’s cute and kind of a turn on. Heh. But, what you and Chunk said to each other a minute ago? I didn’t understand any of it. I-I'm afraid that’s how it’s gonna be the rest of our lives and I’m just gonna be silently sitting nearby without a clue of what’s going on.”  
Luna tried to hold back laughter, but failed and it came busting out. “And what exactly is so funny?” Sam asked. “You, dude. You're adorable. Worrying about silly stuff like getting left out. I could never let that happen, love. If you can’t understand what me or Chunk are saying, all you have to do is tap me on the shoulder and I'll be happy to translate for you.” Luna said.  
“So, this means you aren’t upset or anything?” Sam asked. “I'd never be upset with the raddest girl I've ever met. I love you, my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said. “I love you too, my sweet purple pixie.” Sam said. The girls suddenly heard Chunk clear his throat and turned to see the Englishman tapping his watch.   
“Whoops. Sorry, Chunky.” Luna said as the group loaded up the rental car and headed for the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lemon Scene

Nine years later, Sam and Luna where now twenty five and living with in Fisher, Illinois. The couple had adopted two kids by that time. Logan, who was seven and Lyra, who was five. They decided to ask Chunk to babysit and spend a quiet weekend at home. “Isn’t this nice, Lunes? I love the kids and everything, but it’s good to have the house to ourselves every now and then too.” Sam said. “I know what you mean, dude.” Luna said.   
“Do wanna go to our room and watch a movie?” Sam asked. “Totally! Race you there, brah!” Luna said, heading to the bedroom.   
“No fair! You got a head start!” Sam said, chasing after her.   
Luna picked out the movie then sat with Sam close to her on the bed. “I love you, Sam.” Luna said. “I love you too, Luna.” Sam said.   
A while later, the movie was about half over and Sam couldn’t help but think about how far her relationship had come with the brunette snuggling close to her. They started out as friends, confessed their love for each other and became a couple. Now they were married with kids and Sam couldn’t get a certain idea out of her mind.   
“Lunes?” Sam said. “Hmm?” Luna said.   
“We've come a long way in our relationship. I wake up every morning and go to bed every night with you right there next to me. I can’t tell you how grateful I am for that.” Sam said. “That’s alright, love. You don’t have to-” Luna said before Sam interrupted.   
“I'd rather show you.” Sam said. “What are you- Oof!” Luna said as Sam said as Sam pinned her to the bed.   
“Actions speak louder than words, purple pixie.” Sam said before removing her shirt and tossing it to the floor. Despite the fact that she had seen Sam without a shirt on hundreds of times, Luna couldn’t help but stare at the teal streaked blonde's chest. Which was now only covered by a bra. “Rockin'.” Luna said quietly to herself, thinking Sam couldn’t hear. She was wrong.   
Sam decided to ignore it and undid Luna's belt instead then removed the brunette's pants. By now, Luna had gotten rid of the pink and polka dotted underwear she used to have and now wore a pair of purple panties to match her shirt. Sam tried to compose herself for the moment, but it was hard when looking at the little piece of purple fabric.   
Luna saw the look on Sam's face and decided to tease her. “You like what you see, love?” Luna asked in her British accent with a smirk on her face. “Dear god, yes.” Sam said.  
Luna chuckled and reached her hands toward Sam's waist to undo her belt, but struggled with it. “Here. Let me help you with that damn thing.” Sam said, assisting her wife in removing the strap of leather then her pants.   
Now that Sam was barely clothed, it was Luna's turn. The brunette removed her shirt before tossing it to the floor and the couple started kissing while taking off each other’s bras and underwear. Sam began rubbing Luna’s chest then Luna nibbled Sam's ear. The blonde moaned, but also giggled at the same time. “That tickles, but it also feels so good… I love you, Lunes.” Sam said. “I love you too, Samurai.” Luna said.   
Sam began rubbing Luna's crotch, making the brunette moan with pleasure. “Oh, Sam…” Luna said. Sam donned an evil grin as she started to finger Luna rapidly like she was playing her guitar. Luna moaned even more and gripped the sheets underneath her. “Saaaaammmm….” Luna said, dragging out her wife’s name as she thoroughly enjoyed what was being done to her.   
The more Sam fingered, the more Luna moaned. Louder and louder, living up to her family name. Finally, Sam stopped and Luna panted as she said, “You're so gonna get it when it’s your turn.” “Oh, am I? We’ll just see about that, won't we?” Sam said with a grin.   
“You're evil.” Luna said. “Perhaps. But, you married me so you must like it.” Sam said.   
“Eat me, brah.” Luna said. “Okay. You asked for it.” Sam said, lowering herself down and sliding her tongue into Luna’s crotch.   
As the blonde licked, the brunette's orgasm grew more and more while she gripped the sheets tightly. “Oh god… Sam…” Luna said, trying desperately not to scream.   
The blonde stopped before getting up by Luna’s face again. “I love these freckles.” Sam said, kissing the little brown dots on Luna’s cheeks as she kept grinning. “Sometimes, I think I married a witch.” Luna said.   
“Well, my name is Samantha so probably.” Sam said. Luna glared at Sam with her arms crossed. “Aww! Did I make you jealous by getting the upper hand? Is that why you're pouting, Looney Tunes?” Sam said teasingly. “No. And I’m not pouting.” Luna said, turning her head away from Sam.   
“I think you are.” Sam said. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Luna grabbed Sam and flipped her over so that she was on the bottom. “Who has the upper hand now?” Luna asked with an evil grin of her own.   
Sam prepared herself for what was coming. She knew how Luna could be when she was in control. The brunette started by taking hold of Sam’s waist and slotting herself between the blonde’s legs then rubbed her crotch against Sam’s for mutual pleasure as they both moaned.   
“Luuuuunaaaa…” Sam said as she felt her crotch getting warm. Luna leaned down and kissed Sam’s neck while rubbing faster, causing Sam to join her. “Bob’s your uncle, love.” Luna said in her British accent, knowing it would drive Sam wild. “Oh, Lunes…..” Sam moaned.   
Soon, they were both coming to full orgasms as they both held onto each other’s waist and rubbed faster and faster. “I’m almost there!” Luna said. “Me too! Just a little more!” Sam said.   
“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! SAM!!!!” Luna shouted. “LUNA!!!” Sam shouted. They collapsed onto the bed, hot and sweaty messes. “Dude. That was wicked awesome. You were rockin' my world like you never have before, my beautiful sunshine girl.” Luna said, trying to catch her breath. “Thanks. You rocked too.” Sam said.   
“At least neither of us have to worry about getting pregnant, huh?” Luna said. Sam half chuckled and said, “Yeah. One of the good things about being in a same sex marriage. One of the many, many good things.”  
Luna kissed Sam’s cheek then said, “I'm glad we had that trip to London nine years ago. We had a few little mishaps, but it was a good chance for us to be reminded how much we love each other. Even though, I yelled at you and called you a prima Donna when Mick was in the hospital. Which, I’m still sorry for by the way.” “It’s okay, Lunes. I got you back when I freaked out and called you a control freak after you told me we should start our own band together.” Sam said.  
Luna smiled admiringly at her wife while ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair and said, “I don’t ever want to be with anyone but you, Samurai.” Sam did the same thing to Luna and said, “I don’t ever want to be with anyone but you either.”


End file.
